


Saving Your Life to Save Mine (What if Lexie didn't die?)

by MelissaJoJareau



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Half-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaJoJareau/pseuds/MelissaJoJareau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lexie Grey didn't die in the 8th season finale "Flight"? What if Meredith found the courage to lift the back of the plane off of her? I love the idea of Meredith finding the courage to tell Lexie how she really feels about her sister romantically. Half Sibling Incest Don't Like Don't Read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Your Life to Save Mine (What if Lexie didn't die?)

Christina went to go find Meredith before Lexie was in too much hurt to go towards death.

Meredith saw Lexie and said to her. "Hang on, Lex, I'm going to get you out of there."

Lexie nodded and felt Meredith lift the plane off of her.

"Mer." Lexie started saying, but Meredith shut her up by placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you Lexie. I'm in love with you, I know we shouldn't be together but I love you too much to let you go so stay with me, please." Meredith said.

Lexie nodded and Meredith got to work on saving her sister's life.

Meredith stayed by Lexie's side to keep an eye on her injury.

Lexie smiled and said. "Mer, you saved my life. I love you too, I'm completely and utterly in love with you."

Meredith smiled and kissed her forehead. "I saved your life to save my own life as well. I can't live without you Lexi."

Lexie smiled and said. "I can't live without you either Mer." Meredith kissed Lexie's lips gently and smiled.

They got to Seattle Grace and Lexie got the proper treatment to help her make a full recovery. After Lexie's surgery Meredith went in her room and laid in the hospital bed next to her sister and girlfriend.

She gently wrapped her arms around her waist and said. "I love you so much Lexie. Now we can both relax in each others arms."

Lexie smiled and said. "I'm perfectly fine with that Mer."

Lexie and Meredith fell asleep thinking about what the future has in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say now... Thank you for reading! I'm going to be sad now, excuse me while I cry silent tears of sadness for Lexie actually dying in season 8.


End file.
